Thanos (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA Infância Thanos foi um dos últimos filhos de A'Lars, progenitor da segunda colônia de Eternos em Titã, e de Sui-San, a última sobrevivente da colônia original de Eternos em Titã. Nascido com a pele roxa e com um corpo enorme devido a Síndrome Deviante, Thanos era uma criança sombria que ficou obcecado com o conceito da morte. Através da implementação biônica e longas horas de meditação, Thanos aumentou suas forças e seus poderes de Eterno, assim suas habilidades superaram as de todos os outros Eternos de Titã. Enquanto ele crescia em poder, Thanos também crescia em ambição e desejo por conquista. Thanos roubo uma das naves de seu povo e viajou para outro sistema estelar para recrutar soldados, mercenários e rebeldes para um exército privado. Com uma pequena frota, ele jogou dispositivos nucleares em seu mundo natal Titã, matando milhares do seu próprio povo, incluindo sua mãe Sui-San. Declarando-se governante de Titã, ele então voltou suas atenções para a Terra. Em algum momento de sua vida adulta, Thanos conheceu a personificação da Morte, a qual em forma feminina, se tornou companheira de Thanos. É provável que a Morte era atraído por Thanos tanto por sua dedicação filosófica ao niilismo, bem como a sua vontade de cometer genocídio até mesmo em seu próprio povo. Thanos começou, pela primeira vez em sua vida, a experimentar o amor por outro ser, apesar de que esse ser era apenas a manifestação da Morte. Para tornar-se digno de uma entidade tão incrível, Thanos adquiriu mais poder. A principio, ele planejou simplesmente apoderar-se de poder político através da conquista de mundos. Para este fim, ele acumulou uma enorme frota de naves de guerra. Ele então encontrou uma maneira de ampliar imensamente o seu próprio poder. Tendo mantido o planeta Terra sob vigilância desde que a primeira arma nuclear foi explodida, Thanos descobriu um objeto chamado Cubo Cósmico, trazido a existência pela organização I.M.A.. Thanos tomou controle do dispositivo de alteração de realidade e o comandou a dar-lhe controle sobre o universo. Tendo se fundido com o universo graças ao Cubo Cósmico, Thanos enfrentou os Vingadores e o Kree Capitão Marvel, o qual já tinha vencido a armada de Thanos. Quando Thanos descuidadamente descartou o Cubo, acreditando falsamente que ele havia drenado todo o seu poder, Mar-Vell golpeou o cubo, disposto a restaurar o universo ao que era antes. Privado do poder, Thanos reverteu a sua forma mortal no centro do universo aonde sua nave Santuário II o resgatou sob instruções pré-programadas. Revivido, Thanos ficou deprimido ao descobrir que a Morte o abandonou por causa de seu fracasso. Busca Pelas Joias da Alma Thanos logo criou um plano para recuperar a afeição da Morte: ele daria a "ela" mais do que qualquer ser vivo já a deu, a aniquilação de tudo o que vive. Através das mentes e registros de inúmeras civilizações ele procurou, na esperança de encontrar a chave para o poder que ele procurava. Eventualmente ele descobriu as Joias da Alma, seis objetos de origem desconhecida e de vasto poder, e decidiu as adquirir. Em pouco tempo ele tinha obtido todas as Joias exceto uma: a joia usada na cabeça de Adam Warlock. Thanos temia adquirir a joia de Warlock diretamente, pois ela possuía o poder de roubar almas e ele temia arriscar perder sua própria vida. Observando-o, Thanos descobriu que Warlock possuía uma contraparte de outra linha temporal chamada de Magus, o qual era o líder de um grande império religioso galático e que certamente iria se opor aos planos de Thanos de destruição estelar quando o descobrissem. Thanos assim planejou eliminar Magus. Possuindo a capacidade de viajar no tempo, Thanos decidiu criar certos fatores no fluxo do tempo que, combinados, poderiam desfazer Magus. (Ele poderia ter matado Warlock bem antes do período aonde ele se tornaria/não se tornaria Magus, mas ele precisava que Warlock permanecesse com a Joia da Alma para poder simplificar as coisas). Um desses fatores era resgatar a criança Gamora, uma mulher da raça pacifista Zen-Whoberis, os quais foram massacrados pelas tropas missionárias de Magus. Ela serviria como a assassina pessoal de Thanos. O segundo fator seria a própria aliança com Warlock contra Magus.} Nenhum deses fatores existiram na linha do tempo original que levaram a criação de Magus. Assim, Thanos esperava divergir para uma realidade em que Warlock nunca se tornou Magus. Thanos teve sucesso, e enquanto estava próximo de Warlock, ele drenou as energias da [Joia da Alma que ele precisava sem o conhecimento de Warlock. Thanos então construiu uma Joia da Alma gigante sintéticas para manter as energias das seis joias. Com ela, ele planejou extinguir as estrelas, uma a uma. Gamora descobriu sobre seus planos de destruição e tentou o assassinas, mas Thanos a matou. Thanos também matou o companheiro de Warlock, Pip, o Troll. Warlock a essa altura tinha descoberto da ameaça de Thanos e viajou até a Terra para contar com a ajuda dos Vingadores e do Capitão Marvel. Em batalha a bordo da nave de Thanos, o Capitão Marvel danificou o projetor de Thanos, através do qual ele transmitia as energias da Joia da Alma para os sóis, fazendo com que eles se transformassem em supernovas. Warlock enfrentou Thanos em combate direto e acabou sendo morto. Os Vingadores foram aprisionados por Thanos, mas resgatados pelo Homem-Aranha e o Coisa.O Homem-Aranha, influenciado pelas entidades abstratas Lorde Caos e Mestre Ordem, liberaram o espirito de Warlock da Joia da Alma, e fervendo com energia cósmica liberada através de sua morte física, Warlock enfrentou Thanos e transformou o Titã Louco em uma pedra imóvel. Incapacitado, Thanos manteve um fragmento de sua consciência e assim foi torturado pelo fato de que ele que adorava a morte nunca se juntaria a ela. Ressurreição No entanto, parece que Thanos realmente morreu e foi ressuscitado pela Morte. Ela afirma que sentiu um desequilíbrio no universo. A divisão cósmica entre a vida e a morte estava mudando em um ritmo problemático, mais seres nasciam do que morriam. Ela então incumbiu o Titã de consertar isso. O Surfista Prateado tentou se opor a sua ressurreição, mas sem sucesso. A Busca de Thanos Após sua ressurreição, no reino da Morte, Thanos contemplou o Poço do Infinito e descobriu os verdadeiros poderes das Joias da Alma, as quais agora ele apelidou de Joias do Infinito. Desde sua derrota anterior, as joias foram dadas a vários Seres Antigos. Usando ciência e sua astúcia incomparável, Thanos foi capaz de recuperar a Joia da Alma verde do Intermediário, a Joia do Poder vermelha do Campeão, a Joia do Tempo laranja do Jardineiro, a Joia do Espaço púrpura do Corredor, a Joia da Realidade amarela do Colecionador e a Joia da Mente azul do Grão Mestre. Colocando todas as Joias em uma enorme luva, Thanos criou a Manopla do Infinito, dando-lhe domínio sobre tudo que existe. Manopla do Infinito Usando o enorme poder agora em sua posse, Thanos brincou com o Surfista Prateado antes de permitir que ele fosse avisar os heróis da Terra sobre a chegada de Thanos. A fim de satisfazer a Morte, Thanos usou a Manopla do Infinito para remover medate da população do universo, causando consequências terríveis com suas ações. Enquanto os heróis se preparavam, a alma de Adam Warlock escapou da Joia da Alma, junto com Gamora e Pip, o Troll, e possuíram os corpos de três humanos que tinham morrido recentemente. Todos os heróis enfrentaram Thanos, auxiliados pelas entidades cósmicas Amor, Ódio, Estranho, Epoch, Caos, Ordem e Galactus. Mas apesar todos unirem suas forças, Thanos foi capaz de derrotar a todos e os aprisionar. Porém uma vez mais Thanos usou seus poderes para se fundir com o universo, deixando sua forma fisíca para trás, da mesma maneira que ele fez enquanto controlava o Cubo Cósmica. No entanto, Thanos se esqueceu de sua sobrinha Nebulosa, a qual foi capaz de arrancar a Manopla Infinita do corpo vazio de Thanos. Sua primeira ato foi desfazer tudo que ocorreu, o que acidentalmente liberou todos os heróis e as entidades cósmicas. A batalha recomeçou, e no final Adam Warlock ficou em possessão da Manopla, acabando com o conflito. O Tribunal Vivo então decidiu que as Joias não deveriam mais funcionar juntas e obrigou a Warlock as dispersar. Warlock então formou a Guarda do Infinito (Pip, Gamora, Serpente da Lua e Drax) para proteger as Joias. Após Thanos obter e perder a Manopla do Infinito, ele foi levado a um período de introspecção. Adam Warlock reconheceu que os esforços de Thanos para obter a onipotência haviam sido frustados não só pela intervenção dos heróis e das entidades, mas pela insegurança e ansiedade do próprio Thanos. Acreditando que o Titã era capaz de mudar e desejando manter Thanos aonde ele pudesse o vigia, Warlock tornou Thanos um membro da Guarda do Infinito, dando a ele a Joia da Realidade, uma das Joias do Infinito que Adam Warlock agora protegia. Guerra Infinita Eventualmente Thanos detectou uma ameaça ao universo, sendo que a própria personificação do tempo estava em estado catatônico. Rastreando a fonte dos problemas até Magus, o qual havia ressuscitado, Thanos procurou a ajuda de Adam Warlock e da Guarda do Infinito. Thanoes e a Guarda do Infinito viajaram até o Reino da Morte para saber a verdade sobre Magus, e descobriram que ele estava tentando substituir os heróis dessa realidade (assim como a própria realidade) por cópias malignas. Retornando a realidade, Thanos e a Guarda do Infinito foram atacados por várias cópias antes que a verdade ameaça de Magus fosse revelada. Levando a luta até Magus, Warlock reuniu a Manopla do Infinito para poder combater os cincos Cubos Cósmicos que Magus possuía, embora no final Magus obteria a Manopla para si mesmo. Durante a batalha, Thanos confrontou sua cópia, o qual se tornou o lacaio mais favorecido de Magus, e ao derrotá-lo, ganhou conhecimento sobre os planos de Magus. Confrontando Magus, Thanos afirmou que ele não possui realmente o poder completo da Manopla do Infinito, já que a Joia da Realidade era na verdade falsa. Confuso, Magus acabou sendo derrotado pela personificação da Eternidade e do Infinito e as Joias do Infinito foram devolvidas aos seus donos. Thanos então retornou a vagar pelo cosmos. Eu, Thanos O espirito de Thanos é abduzido pela Morte e levado até o seu castelo. Lá Thanos enfrenta a Legião dos Condenados e após os derrotar se encontra com a própria Morte. A Morte explica a Thanos o porque de ela não se apaixonar por ele. A Morte por ser uma entidade abstrata foi concebida para sempre estar sozinha e nunca estar em débito com ninguém. No entanto, a Morte permite aos seres mortais a amá-la, que é o que ela permitiu a Thanos, mas isso não era o suficiente para ele. Thanos então procurou tornar-se um igual a Morte por usar a Manopla do Infinito, o que não o fez igual a Morte, mas sim seu superior. Isso trouxe uma experiência única para a Morte, ela necessitava ser salva de Thanos. Esse salvador apareceu na forma de Adam Warlock, o qual foi fundamental na derrota de Thanos. Desde aquele dia, a Morte é assombrada pela image de Adam Warlock, o seu salvador, e ela deseja mudar isso. Ela então faz uma oferta a Thanos, se ele matar Adam Warlock, ela será dele para sempre. Thanos então recebe a permissão para sair do Reino da Morte. Ele vai até aonde a Guarda do Infinito, assim como também Adam Warlcok, se encontram. Thanos pensa em matar Adam Warlock pelo amor da Morte, mas ele sabe que se o matar, isso significaria que ninguém poderia impedir o seu lado negro, Magus, e o universo estaria condenado. Thanos pondera se ele está disposto a sacrificar o universo em troca do que ele sempre desejou, o abraço frio da Morte. Thanos decide não matar Warlock para o bem do universo. Cruzada Infinita Algum tempo depois, Thanos e Warlock foram presos nas dobras de uma realidade, devido a aparição da Deusa, a qual era a manifestação do "lado bom" de Warlock que tinha se apoderado dos cinco Cubos Cósmico anteriormente usados por Magus. Warlock eventualmente liberou a si mesmo e a Thanos. Thanos embarcou em uma missão para aprender sobre a Deusa e determinar que ameaça ela apresentava para a realidade. Os dois foram contatados pelo demônio Mephisto, e Thanos concordou em que Mephisto os ajudasse em troca de um Cubo Cósmico. Warlock possui um plano, e antes de entrar na Joia da Alma, ele a entregou para Thanos. Thanos, por sua vez, reuniu um exército de heróis para poder distrair a Deusa. No entanto, Thanos aparentemente falhou, e a Deusa começou a destruir o universo, uma estrela de cada vez. Na verdade, a destruição era uma ilusão gerada por Warlock, o qual uso os Cubos Cósmico para criar uma alucinação em massa para todo o universo. Distraída, a Deusa foi derrotada por Thanos e pelos heróis da Terra. Thanos destruiu o "Ovo Cósmico", o qual mantinha os Cubos Cósmicos, pelo que Warlock tentou pintar o Titã como um herói. Thanos até mesmo honrou sua barganha com Mephisto, dando-lhe um Cubo Cósmico, ainda que um Cubo sem poder. Mais tarde, quando o deus do trovão Thor aparentemente ficou insano, Thanos foi contatado pelo Surfista Prateado para impedir a fúria do deus louco. Thanos teve sucesso aonde o Surfista, a Guarda do Infinito, o Doutor Estranho e outros deuses Asgardianos não tiveram. Não sabendo como curar Thor, ele foi levado até Asgard, mas eles foram vistos como ameaças e foram confrontados pelos Asgardianos e pelo próprio Odin. Thanos e Odin se enfrentaram por um tempo, uma batalha que quase destruiu Asgard. Odin foi finalmente acalmado por Beta Ray Bill, fazendo com que Odin descobrisse a verdade e curasse Thor. Odin então permitiu que Thanos e os heróis partissem de Asgard com a sua gratidão e a de Thor. O Oráculo Logo após esses eventos, Thanos ficou entediado e decidiu procurar pelo vasto acervo de conhecimento conhecido como Oráculo. Para o ajudar, Thanos recrutou inúmeros aliados involuntários, os quais incluíam o segundo Super-Skrull, Nitro, Rhino e o Homem de Titânio. Após eles cumprirem os seus objetivos, Thanos os abandonou em outro planeta. Após destruir um Exército Mercenário apenas para ter algo para fazer, Thanos usou o Oráculo para procurar por uma adversário digno. Ele acreditava ter encontrado um em Tyrant, o primeiro servo do devador de mundos Galactus. Com a ajuda do antigo Arauto conhecido como Terrax, ele capturou a arqui-inimiga e recente oponente de Tyrant, Ganymede. O herói Valete de Copas, o amor de Ganymede, recrutou Genis-Vell para ajudar a libertá-la. Enquanto isso, Ganymede se juntou a Thanos e Terra, para poder finalmente se vingar de Tyrant. Os trio enfrentou Morg, o mais mortífero dos arautos de Galactus e agora lacaio forçado de Tyrant, o qual eventualmente escapou. Valete de Copas, Legado, Ganymede e Terrax não conseguiram derrotar Tyrant. Thanos, que brevemente tinha fugido do local para poder descobrir a verdade sobre as origens de Tyrant, retornou para enfrentar Tyrant (com a ajuda de um dos próprios "orbes de poder" de Tyrant, os quais continham as energias extraídas de Morg), destruindo grande parte do planeta de Tyrant. Thanos emergiu da batalha declarando que, como ele tinha resistido ao poderoso Tyrant por um tempo e conseguiu o que buscava dele, continuar lutando seria inútil (e admitiu que provavelmente teria resultado em sua própria destruição). Mais tarde, o Surfista Prateado procurou a Thanos para descobrir os motivos que a Morte estaria o assolando com imagens de morte, com a óbvia intenção de o tornar seu novo consorte. Enfurecido, Thanos espanca o Surfista até a morte e leva o seu corpo até o Reino da Morte. Acreditando que a Morte estava insatisfeita, Thanos reviveu o Surfista e saiu, insultando a Morte, a qual amaldiçoou o Titã com a imortalidade, barrando-o para sempre de seu abraço. Outros viriam a continuadamente entrar e sair da vida de Thanos. Gamora retornou ao lado de Thanos, abandonando seu relacionamento com Adam Warlock e a Guarda do Infinito. A inteligência artificial conhecida como Quasímodo tomou controle do Santuário II e o uso para capturar e atormentar o Surfista Prateado e o Homem-Aranha antes de ser derrotado por Thanos, o qual declarou que os dois heróis estavam em divida com ele. Thanos então acabou ficando preso em uma dimensão de bolso que ele estava investigando. Separado da fonte de sua energia cósmica, ele era apenas capaz de entrar em contato com a realidade normal mentalmente através de uma criatura chamada Consumo. Consumo então contatou Edgar Plunder, irmão do herói Ka-Zar para servir a Thanos, e converteu seu próprio corpo em um portal para a dimensão aonde Thanos se encontrava, se destruindo no processo. Plunder entrou nessa dimensão e contatou Thanos diretamente, o qual prometeu a ele o governo sob uma Terra sem vida. Plunder usou os dispositivos de terraformar do paraíso Antártico conhecido como Terra Selvagem para começar a reformar a Terra, um processo que começou a refortalecer Thanos Plunder acabou sendo confrontado por Ka-Zar, mas não antes que Thanos conseguisse absorver as energias da dimensão de bolso e dos dispositivos de terraformar. Cheio de poder, Thanos começou a afetar a galáxia inteira com suas recém descobertas energias primordiais e abriu vários portais em todo o universo. Thanos e Plunder foram forçados a procurar por Ka-Zar através de várias áreas do cosmos, pois Ka-Zar havia roubado a chave dos dispositivos de terraformar. No final, Thanos, cansado de Plunder, o abandonou em um planeta não identificado. No entanto, a força de Thanos havia se esgotado e Ka-zar foi capaz de virar o jogo, jogando-o em um vulcão ativo nas Terras Selvagem. Destruindo a chave para as máquinas de terraformar, Thanos saltou para dentro do dispositivo, esperando que isso o ajudaria a recuperar a fonte de seu poder, mas o dispositivo foi destruído pela S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thanos aparentemente ficou preso uma vez mais na dimensão de bolso. No entanto, logo Thanos descobriu uma possível saída da dimensão de bolso nas místicas linhas de Ley. Ele contatou mentalmente o monstruoso Hulk, o qual estava angustiado com a recente morte de sua esposa Elizabeth Ross. Thanos tentou enganar o Hulk a se tornar um receptáculo para a mente de Thanos, mas foi ouvido em outro ponto da linha de Ley por Nate Grey, também conhecido como X-Man. Nate tentou convencer o Hulk a se recusar, ele acabou localizando o Hulk e o enfrentando. Thanos acabou usando Nate como seu receptáculo fisíco, enquanto Hulk o atacava. Durante a batalha, as barreiras místicas que separavam as duas dimensões se quebraram, liberando Thanos. No final, X-Man e o Hulk conseguiram exilar Thanos para a dimensão de bolso novamente. A Procura pela Designada Mais tarde, de alguma forma livre da dimensão de bolso, Thanos apareceu em Asgard, a qual estava em ruínas, com muitos de seus guerreiros derrotados pelo poderoso Mangog. Thanos se aliou com o assessor de Odin, Tarakis, o qual o ajudou a obter a apocalíptico Mapa de Fim de Tudo de Odin. Já tendo sua posse o Cálice da Ruína, Thanos acreditava que os dois objetos poderiam o ajudar a encontrar o ser conhecido como a Designada. Thanos e Tarakis recolheram o seu outro aliado, Mangog, o qual tinha acabado de derrotar Thor, e viajaram para o planeta Rigel-3, lar de uma raça amante da paz de pensadores e sonhadores. Ao chegar lá, Thanos teletransportou Mangog para a superfície do Planeta, e o gigante começou a destruir tudo à vista. Thanos exigiu a Joia do Fogo, o próximo item requerido para encontrar a Designada. Thanos teve sucesso em sua procura, apesar de Rigel foi quase totalmente destruída no processo. Thor logo rastreou a rota de Thanos e se aliou com os Rigellianos, o Registrador e o Senhor do Fogo, o antigo Arauto do Galactus. Thanos e Mangog conseguiram coletar item final e capturar a Designada, uma mulher chamada Tarene. Enquanto Thor e seus aliados enfrentavam Thanos, Tarene começou a chorar pelo seu campeão, Thor, uma ação que garantiu a Thor o poder do Ragnarok. Antes Thanos pudesse realmente começar o Ragknarok, Thor matou Mangog e recebeu uma vestimenta que o energizava com a Força Odin. Thor e seus aliados enfrentaram Thanos novamente. Quando Thanos foi derrotado, Tarene chorou novamente por todas as vidas tiradas por Thanos. Tarene então jogou suas lágrimas sobre o Titã caído, o qual explodiu em chamas, aparentemente derrotado para sempre. Na realidade, Thanos não foi destruído. Ele logo confrontou Marlo Jones, a esposa de Rick Jones, associado do atual Capitão Marvel, Genis-Vell. Thanos revelou que Marlo se tornou o refúgio físico para a personificação da morte e por causa disso, era o alvo do deus da morte conhecido como Andarilho. Convencendo Thor aos ajudar, Thanos e o Capitão Marvel foram capazes de impedir que o Andarilho matasse Marlo. Por fim, a própria Morte derrotou o Andarilho. Abismo Infinito Mais tarde foi revelado que os últimos acontecimentos com Ka-zar e Thor, eram na verdade Thanosi, experimentos que Thanos criou para testar as habilidades de seus inimigos. Eles foram criados usando propriedades genéticas, cibernéticas e místicas, mas acabaram todos sendo ineficientes e perigosos. Quando um meteoro caiu na base de Thanos, acabou liberando cinco Thanosi. Thanos sabia que alguém estava por trás desse evento, mas não sabia quem, pois somente ele sabia dos experimentos. Enquanto procurava respostas, ele acabou caindo em uma armadilha e quase foi destruído em uma bomba que resultou em um buraco negro. Thanos retornou ao seus lar para reagrupar e se recuperar, mas logo foi abordado por Gamora. Sem que ela soubesse, estava sendo seguida por um dos Thanosi conhecido como Couraçado, criado para testar as habilidades do Homem de Ferro. Antes que ele pudesse destruir Gamora, Thanos interviu e o destruiu. A fim de combater o resto dos Thanosi (X, Guerreiro, Místico e Ômega), incluindo um chamado Ômega, o qual foi criado com o DNA de Galactus e duas vezes mais poderosos que o original. Thanos se aliou com Adam Warlock, Capitão Marvel, Homem-Aranha e Doutor Estranho, os quais já estavam em batalha contra as criações de Thanos. Thanos fez com que a Serpente da Lua conectasse as suas mentes, assim todos saberiam as experiências dos outros. Thanos então descobriu que um ser chamado Atlez, o qual cuidava de todas as realidades, estava morrendo e se ele morresse todas as realidades também morreriam, o que era exatamente o que os Thanosi queriam. Incapaz de derrotar o incrivelmente poderoso Ômega, Thanos formou um plano elaborado. Thanos levou a batalha até um planeta volátil e explosivo, ele então usou uma armada de naves controladas remotamente para detonar o planeta junto com Ômega, e assim destruindo sua mais horrenda criação. Epifania e Redenção Após meditar sobre os seus atos, Thanos percebe que ele foi um peão de circunstâncias. Admitindo que ele não tinha nenhuma razão para ser tão monstruoso, ele tentou usar seus poderes para o bem. Seu primeiro ato foi ir para Nova Rigel-3, para tentar se conciliar com os Rigellianos, após o seu clone ter destruído o Rigel-3 original. Depois de ajudá-los com a sua tecnologia, ele logo foi convidado a os ajudar com um problema em um dos seus outros mundos colonizados. Mas eles tinha um problema muito grande, Galactus. Depois de algumas investigações, Thanos descobriu que Galactus estava sendo enganado e usado por uma fonte externa. Galactus tinha recolhido as Joias do Infinito e fez um dispositivo que ele acreditava que iria alimentá-lo para sempre. Apesar dos esforços Thanos, ele foi incapaz de impedir Galactus de ligar o dispositivo. Ao fazer isso, ele permitiu ao ser conhecido como A Fome, entrasse em nosso seu universo, o qual planejava consumir toda a realidade. Mas com a ajuda de Pip, Thanos orquestrou a derrota de Fome e conseguiu salvar todas as vidas da Entidade. Depois disso, ele viajou como peregrino até Kyln, a misteriosa e antiga colônia prisão que ficava na borda mais distante do universo. Nesse lugar a Morte apareceu diante dele e finalmente falou com ele. Thanos alegou não servir mais dela e que ele lhe tinha dado tanto para ela sem nada em troca. Morte disse a Thanos que ela exige mais do que apenas morte e que ela sempre o amou. Embora ele não tenha dito nada de volta para ela, isso lhe agradou muito. Foi em Kyln que Thanos encontrou Skreet, a qual virou sua companheira, e o Desventurado, um antigo arauto do Galactus, o qual Thanos escravizou mentalmente para ser seu arauto. Aniquilação Durante o ataque da Onda de Aniquilação no universo, Thanos juntou forças com Aniquilador. Muitos especularam o porque de o Titã Louco iria virar subordinado de alguém, até que mais tarde ele explicou a Serpente da Lua que ele estava cansado dos mesmo ciclo da vida acontecendo e estava curioso para ver como uma mudança radical no universo iria se desenrolar. Thanos foi fundamental em capturar Galactus e usar o seu poder para alimentar as forças da Onda do Aniquilador. Após a Serpente da Lua revelar que as intenções do Aniquilador não eram conquistar, mas a extinção do nosso universo e da Zona Negativa, Thanos decidiu liberar Galactus. Antes que pudesse terminar de liberar o Devorador de Mundos, Drax, o Destruidor, atravessou um saco no peito do Titã, removendo seu coração. Justo antes da chegada de Drax, Thanos viu a Morte, assim acreditava-se que Thanos realmente morreu dessa vez. O espirito de Thanos e a Morte apareceram mais tarde e observaram Nova após ele ter matado o Aniquilador. Mais tarde, Adam Warlock acabou achando o corpo de Thanos no espaço. Warlock acreditando que Thanos era uma parte importante de sua própria existência, tendo ajudado Adam a combater o seu lado maligno, Magus, ele colocou Thanos dentro de um casulo, que acabou sendo encontrado pela Igreja Universal da Verdade, os quais acreditavam que continha Warlock, o seu Messias. A Imperativa Thanos Phyla, enganada por Maelstrom a acreditar que estava liberando Adam, acabou liberando na verdade Thanos, que se encontrava dentro do casulo. Parecendo ainda mais forte do que nunca, Thanos destruiu toda vida no planeta. Os Guardiões da Galáxia se reuniram para tentar o impedir, mas ele era poderoso demais e seus bloqueios mentais era muito fortes até mesmo para os esforços combinados de Mantis, Cosmo e Serpente da Lua. O Senhor das Estrelas usou um Cubo Cósmico para remover os bloqueios da mente dele e Thanos clamou que por trazerem ele de volta a vida, tudo iria morrer. As telepatas então conseguiram o deixar em um estado de coma e o aprisionaram em Luganenhum. Quando Magus destruiu inúmeros planetas, acabou abrindo uma Fenda no espaço, liberando os horrores do Cancerverso, um universo aonde a Vida "ganhou" e a morte não mais existe. Os Guardiões então perceberam que precisavam da ajuda de Thanos, pois como no Cancerverso não havia mais morte, eles assumiram que Thanos, o Avatar da Morte, poderia mudar as coisas. Mas ao chegar no local, Thanos caiu doente e fraco, a falta de morte parecia estar o afetando. Ao ser levado pelo Visão até o planeta Titã, Thanos descobriu que o Lord Mar-Vell desse universo tinha sobrevivido ao câncer que matou o Capitão Marvel do universo original por realizar um ritual que sacrificou o Avatar da Morte e transformou todos os heróis em energia, os absorvendo. Esse evento permitiu a destruição da Morte, o que ficou conhecido como Necropsia. Lord-Marvell pretende fazer isso também no universo dos Guardiões e por isso precisa de Thanos, o Avatar da Morte, para realizar o sacrifício. Drax, incapaz de conter sua fúria, atacou Thanos e grudou uma bomba nele, o vaporizando e o reduzindo a um esqueleto. No entanto, Thanos começou a se regenerar, ele havia sido barrado do reino da Morte uma vez mais, forçado a viver para proteger sua amada dos habitantes do Cancerverso. Thanos e os Guardiões então foram até o lugar aonde o Ritual da Necropsia é realizado. Enquanto Thanos tentava formular um plano, Lord-Marvell e os Vingativos apareceram. Thanos enfrentou Mar-Vell, mas acabou provando ser um desafio muito além do que Mar-Vell poderia aguentar. Mas ao invés de o matar, Thanos o liberou, dizendo a Mar-Vell para o matar. Quando Lord Mar-Vell realiza a cerimônia do sacrifício de Thanos, enfiando uma espada no Titã, a Morte acabou aparecendo, a qual matou Mar-Vell e todos os outros habitantes imortais do Cancerverso. Thanos implorou a ela que o levasse junto, mas ela o deixou e ele mais furioso do que nunca, prometeu que iria destruir todo o universo. Nova e Peter Quill tentaram segurar Thanos tempo o suficiente para o Cancerverso entrar em colapso e o destruir, assim ganhando tempo para os outros heróis voltarem para seu próprio unvierso. Ele tiveram sucesso e Thanos ficou preso no Cancerverso que estava em colapso. Avante Vingadores Retornando ao Universo principal através de meios desconhecidos, Thanos tentou ganhar controle sobre a Terra, a qual era um territória "fora dos limites" graças a um acordo intergalático. Para tentar ganhar todas as armas de nível cósmico presentes na Terra, ele reconstitui uma nova versão do Zodíaco como seus servos, conseguindo assim coletar um Cubo Cósmico. Seus planos acabaram sendo descobertos pelos Vingadores. Os heróis logo receberam a ajuda dos Guardiões da Galáxia, os quais estavam vigiando as atividades de Thanos, os levando até a base de Thanos no lar dos Badoon. Após os heróis serem deixado à mercê do vácuo do espaço, Thanos ativou o Cubo. Após Thanos derrotar os Anciões do Universo, para impor sua supremacia, ele se tornou um com o Cubo Cósmico e matou os Vingadores e os Guardiões. Mas na verdade, eles foram enviados para o Cancerverso, junto com os Anciões. Lá, Tony Stark descobriu que a arma de Thanos não era realmente um Cubo Cósmica e que ela estava com defeito. Eles barganharam com o Colecionador, em troca de uma arma capaz de desativar o "Cubo" e retornam para a Terra, os Vingadores e os Guardiões deixam Thanos para ser derrotado pelos Anciões. Com a ajuda de outros membros dos Vingadores, Thanos foi derrotado e enviado para punição pelos Anciões. O Fim da Morte Thanos, em uma tentativa de manter Deadpool longe de sua amada Morte, o amaldiçoou para nunca mais morrer. No entanto, a personificação da Morte também tinha sido sequestrada plea Eternidade, o que significa que mais nada no universo poderia morrer também, causando caos por todo o universo. Quando Deadpool, acreditando que Thanos era o responsável, foi até a nave de Thanos para derrotá-lo, Thanos anulou a sua maldição, transformando Deadpool na única criatura mortal no universo, então o matou. No entanto, ao perceber que a Morte só iria falar com Wade, Thanos o ressuscitou a fim de salvá-la. Quando a dupla conseguiu viajar para o Reino da Eternidade e encontrar-lo pessoalmente, Thanos o atacou impiedosamente, culpando a Eternidade para todos os males da sua vida. Wilson, percebendo que era isso o que a Morte queria todo o tempo, atacou Thanos e foi possuído pelo Unipoder, dando ao Deadpool os poderes do Capitão Universo. Usando estes poderes, Deadpool e Thanos lutaram de igual para igual, mas o discurso de Deadpool durante a luta convenceu a Morte da importância da existência da vida e fez com que a Senhora Morte enviasse Thanos para longe, e retornasse ao seu propósito, restaurando a mortalidade para o universo. Infinito Quer ele tenha escapado ou libertado de sua punição, Thanos foi visto novamente em Titã, sentindo a ativação da Manopla do Infinito pelos Illumianti. Thanos encontrou novos aliados, a Ordem Negra, e embarcou em uma nova missão de conquista intergalática, arrasando planetas, demandando um tributo da cabeça de todas as crianças entre as idades de dezesseis a vinte e dois anos ou a aniquilação de todos os seus habitantes. Quando os Vingadores deixaram a Terra para lutar contra os Construtores, Thanos viu uma oportunidade para acabar com a Terra indefesa. No entanto, a verdade é que Thanos estava usado a demanda de um tributo para esconder seu verdadeiro objetivo, matar o seu filho descendente de Inumano que estava perdido, cuja identidade e localização eram desconhecidas até mesmo para o Titã Louco, o qual apenas sabia que ele era um Inumano. Após os Inumanos negarem o tributo ao Corvus Glaive, Thanos visitou pessoalmente o Raio Negro em Attilan, o qual enfrentou Thanos sozinho em Attilan, a qual já havia sido evacuada. Raio Negro então usou seu grito sônico em uma tentativa de matar Thanos.{ O ataque de Raio Negro acabou destruindo Attilan no processo, mas Thanos saiu ileso. Thanos logo percebeu que Raion Negro tinha detonado a Bomba Terrígena através da Terra. Thanos enfrentou Raio Negro, exigindo a localização de seu filho, mas o rei Inumano se recusou a revelar, e Thanos finalmente derrubou Raio Negro com raiva. Após receber a informação de Proxima Meia-Noite, a qual tinha recebido de Namor, que as Joias do Infinito estavam em Wakanda, Thanos acompanhou seu exército até Wakanda para poder as coletar. Lá, ele descobriu o descobriu o esconderijo secreto dos Illuminati em Necropolis, junto com o seu arsenal de armas de destruição de planetas e uma prisão contendo Terrax, o Verdadeiramente Iluminado e a Cisne Negro. Informado pelo Fauce de Ébano, Thanos foi para a Gronelândia, aonde o seu tenente havia encontrado e aprisionado Thane, o filho de Thanos. Quando os Vingadores chegaram a Gronelândia a fim de deter Thanos, o Fauce de Ébano traiu Thanos e libertou Thane para que pudesse enfrentar o seu pai. Thanos e Proxima Meia-Noite foram aprisionados por Thane em um construto de âmbar que os deixou em um estado de "morto em vida". Thanos e Proxima mais tarde foram transportados para Necropolis. A Cabala Thanos, Corvus e Proxima foram liberados por Namor, o qual havia se separado dos Illuminati por ter destruído um mundo alternativo durante uma Incursão, e se juntou a sua Cabala, para destruir outras Terras em colisão, já que os Illuminati estavam dispostos a deixar ambos universos morrerem. O Tempo Se Esgota Oito meses após a formação do Cabala, eles encontraram algum grau de legitimidade na Terra. O mundo os apoiou e permitiu que a Cabala destruísse Wakanda, e reivindicassem as ruínas como sua base de operações. A Cabala continuou a proteger o universo por destruir as Terras em colisão, mas Namor havia ficado cansado e enojado com o hábito da Cabala de se envolver em uma matança da população da Terra que estava colidindo, em vez de simplesmente plantar a bomba e ir embora. Namor entrou em confronto com Thanos pela liderança da Cabala, mas não foi páreo para o Titã Louco. Namor, agora disposto a se entregar por seus crimes, concebeu um plano com os Illuminati para destruir a Cabala. A nova Incursão estava se aproximando, no qual o outro mundo havia sido devastado pela Sidera Maris. Namor levaria a Cabala até esse mundo, ativaria o injetor de anti-matéria sem que eles soubessem, e os deixaria para morrer com a outra Terra, impedindo-os de fugir com o uso de uma plataforma da I.M.A. capaz de criar uma barreira impenetrável entre as duas Terras colidindo. Enquanto a Cabala confrontava os Sidera Maris, Namor colocou seu plano em ação. No entanto, ele foi traído pelo Pantera Negra e Raio Negro, os quais o empurraram para fora da plataforma em direção a Terra que estava para ser destruída. Quando a Cabala aproximou-se de Namor, o qual mentiu sobre suas intenções, eles descobriram que um evento incomum estava ocorrendo. A Terra em que eles estavam em uma Incursão com outro universo ao mesmo tempo. Incapazes de retornar à Terra-616, a Cabala foi até o segundo ponto de Incursão, e escaparam do planeta condenado para o terceiro universo, o Universo Ultimate. Thanos e a Cabala se uniram com o Reed Richards da Terra-1610, conhecido como o Criador. Eles eventualmente trabalharam juntos a fim de construir uma embarcação capaz de sobreviver ao fim de toda a realidade, um bote salva-vidas criada com base nos designs roubados do Richards da Terra-616. Guerras Secretas Quando a Incursão final se aproximava, a colisão entre a Terra-616 e a Terra-1610, a Cabala testemunhou enquanto a S.H.I.E.L.D. da Terra-1610 atacava a outra Terra, sob a falsa premissa de que destruir tal planeta seria o suficiente para sobreviverem. No final, as duas Terras colidiram e os dois universos pereceram. A Cabala e o Criador sobreviveram a bordo do bote salva-vidas, e permaneceram em animação suspensa por oito anos. O bote salva-vidas fez o seu caminho até o Mundo Bélico, um planeta constituído pelos restos das realidades, construído e controlado pelo onipotente Doutor Destino. Após serem libertados da embarcação, a Cabala e o Criador chamaram a atenção da força policial de Destino, a Tropa Thor. Enquanto eles estavam confrontando o exército dos Deuses do Trovão, os sobreviventes da Terra-616 logo se juntaram a briga, os quais haviam sido recentemente libertados de seu próprio bote salva-vidas pelo Doutor Estranho, o braço direito de Destino e xerife do Mundo Bélico. Quando Destino entrou em cena para enfrentar os intrusos, Strange usou sua mágica para os teletransportar e espalhar por todo o Mundo Bélico, os salvando da ira de Destino. Thanos foi teletransportado para um domínio perigoso conhecido como as Terras Mortas, habitado por zumbis super-poderosos. Como parte de um plano para desafiar Destino, Thanos foi até os Hel-Rangers, os protetores do Escudo, o qual separava as Terras Mortas do resto do Mundo Bélico, e conseguiu convencer a criatura viva que formava o Escudo, um Ben Grimm de uma realidade alternativa, a se rebelar contra Destino. Thanos decidiu tirar proveito de um conflito civil, quando inúmeros inimigos de Destino uniram forças para atacar seu castelo, e assumiu controle sobre a Onda de Aniquilação do domínio de Nova Xandar e marchou em direção a Doomstadt. O Imperador Deus Destino confrontou Thanos cara a cara, e após o Titã Louco se gabar pelo seu poder, Destino o matou ao atingir a sua espinha, rapidamente a removendo do resto do seu corpo. Apaixonado Pelo Nada Após o Multiverso ser restaurado, Thanos foi lançado para fora do Omniverso, onde encontrou um novo amor na forma do nada. Quando os Supremos foram para lá tentar corrigir o tempo, Galactus, agora um portador da vida, os resgatou antes que a pressão do grande e sombrio nada pudesse os esmagar. Em seu caminho de volta, Galactus abriu um portal de volta para a Eternidade, o qual Thanos usou para retornar para o Omniverso, onde ele iria provar seu amor pelo nada. Thanos usou o buraco de minhoca conhecido como o Grande K'ythri para escapar do Exo-Espaço e voltar a entrar no seu universo. Logo depois, Thanos atacou a Sharra-IV, uma estação espacial Shi'ar cujo objetivo era monitorar o buraco de minhoca por onde ele veio, e interrogou seu comandante, M'korr, sobre uma suposta assinatura de energia de um Cubo Cósmico vindo da Terra. Thanos invadiu a Terra a fim de recuperar o suposto Cubo Cósmico que estava sendo mantido na Instalação do Projeto P.E.G.A.S.U.S., mas para sua surpresa, um grupo de super-humanos liderados pela Capitã Marvel já estavam lá esperando por ele. Na batalha que se seguiu contra os heróis da Terra, Thanos matou o Máquina de Combate antes de derrubado pela furiosa Capitã Marvel. Ele foi posteriormente detido e preso no Triskelion. Usando suas habilidades telepáticas, Thanos manipulou Conner Sims, o qual também foi aprisionado no Triskelion, a explodir sua cela, o que causou uma queda de energia na instalação que permitiu que Thanos escapasse. Thanos enfrentou os Supremos, mas foi eventualmente derrotado por eles, e aprisionado em outro lugar. Após sua fuga da custódia durante o conflito da guerra civil do super-herói, Thanos uniu forças com Annihilus, Rainha da Cauda, e tirar os Guardiões da Galáxia e conquistar a Terra. Seu plano, no entanto, foi frustrado pelos próprios Guardiões e Thanos, derrotado, foi preso pelo Tropa Nova. Estado Morrendo Depois de negociar sua liberdade com os corruptos membros da Tropa Nova que o transportaram para o Kyln, Thanos retornou ao Quadrante Negro para recuperá-lo de Corvus Glaive . Depois de lutar através de Ordem Negra de Corvus Glaive, Thanos confrontou seu ex-servo e derrotou-o na batalha, destruindo sua espada no processo. Thanos então deu a Corvus a escolha de se matar ou ser morto por ele nos últimos momentos de sua vida. Com medo de sofrer nas mãos de Thanos, Corvus usou um pedaço da lâmina quebrada de seu glaive para acabar com sua própria vida. Em algum momento depois de fugir da Tropa Nova, Thanos descobriu que estava morrendo. Este desenvolvimento inesperado forçou-o a buscar a ajuda de seu pai para encontrar uma cura, chantageando A'Lars para ajudá-lo ameaçando a vida dos habitantes de Gilgrath. No entanto, Thanos foi informado de que ele só tinha semanas para viver enquanto faz uma cura levaria anos devido à sua biologia complexa. Depois que A'Lars admitiu que ele assumiu a responsabilidade por cada assassinato que Thanos cometeu, e que ele esperava que Thanos morresse quando ele nasceu, um furioso Thanos o matou. Em seu estado enfraquecido, Thanos acabou apanhado pela Guarda Imperial Sh'iar, e preso em um gulag galáctico onde os prisioneiros mais perigosos do universo estavam alojados. Thanos esperou até Warden Daak foi a sua cela para se regozijar sobre sua captura, deixando sua própria guarda para tentar escapar dela. Ao sair de sua cela, Thousus lutou através dos guardas de segurança para escapar do gulag, que estava prestes a explodir devido à ativação de seu protocolo de autodestruição. Dias depois, o Thanos fortemente ferido chegou no Quadrante Negro apenas para encontrar os mercenários que já estavam em seus serviços mortos e suas fortificações niveladas. Thanos foi então confrontado pelos responsáveis por tais ações: Lady Morte e a Força Fênix-empoderada por Thane. Imaginando que a Morte o havia deixado doente, Thanos advertiu Thane para não confiar nela, o que provou ser em vão quando Thane baniu o Titã Louco em outro lugar. Thanos encontrou-se encalhado em seu mundo natal de Titã. Ele passou os próximos dias a caçar Mugrats entre as ruínas de Titã para sobreviver. Ele finalmente encontrou os eliminadores Tiv e Biv. Eles enfrentaram Thanos depois que ele entrou no que eles reivindicaram era seu território. Devido ao estado enfraquecido do vilão, nem Tiv nem Biv acreditavam nas suas reivindicações de sua identidade, e procederam a vencê-lo e a roubá-lo. Eles ficaram assustados com um flash da Nave do Campeão e fugiram. Da Nave do Campeão veio o Campeão, Eros e Nebulosa que vieram a Titã para solicitar a ajuda de Thanos para salvar o universo. Explicaram que a Força Fênix corrompeu Thane, fazendo com que ele destrua aleatoriamente planetas inteiros sem consideração. Thanos concordou em ajudá-los e dirigiu-os para Pedreira Deus, um lugar no outro lado do universo, onde Thanos acreditava que ele iria encontrar o poder que ele precisava para derrotar seu filho. Depois de deixar o Campeão e Nebulosa para trás na Nave da Nebulosa, Thanos e Eros entraram no buraco negro que levaram à Pedreira de Deus e encontraram a Mutidão, um trio de bruxas que se alimentavam as almas dos deuses caídos. A Multidão explicou que, para que Thanos reivindicasse o poder dentro da Pedreira de Deus, ele precisava primeiro passar por um julgamento. Se ele não conseguisse passar no julgamento, ele ficaria preso para sempre na Pedreira de Deus. Thanos não se desviou e entrou na Pedreira de Deus, levando a sua absorção na Pedreira de Deus. Thanos foi então forçado a experimentar uma ilusão onde ele era um membro dos Vingadores e um célebre herói de Terra. Eventualmente, percebendo que o que ele estava experimentando não era real, Thanos rejeitou estar preso na ilusão e lutou para sair dele, adquirindo o poder que ele procurou. Com seus novos poderes, Thanos explodiu Eros e foi depois de Thane, encontrando-o atacando o Campeão e a Nebulosa em um mundo inexplorado nas proximidades. Pai e filho então começaram a lutar uma batalha tão feroz que o próprio planeta Estavam destruídas. Enquanto lutaram entre as ruínas do planeta, ambos foram sugados para o buraco negro que levou à Pedreira de Deus, onde a Força Fênix foi despojada de Thane pela Multidão. Depois de condenar Thane a uma vida de miséria presa dentro da Pedreira de Deus, Thanos foi abordado pela Morte, que revelou que ela o tinha quebrado para que ele pudesse se reconstruir e ser digno de seu amor novamente. No entanto, Thanos não queria mais o seu amor, o que levou a Multidão a destruí-lo temporariamente por entrar no reino deles sem ser convidado. Partindo o Campeão, Nebulosa e Starfox atrás da Pedreira de Deus, Thanos recuperou seu trono no Quadrante Negro. Thanos Ganha Depois de conquistar o planeta natal dosChitauris, Thanos foi levado com força milhões de anos para o futuro por um Cavaleiro Fantasma a pedido de seu mestre, um velho Thanos que conquistou tudo. Thanos começou uma briga com o rei Thanos por pensar que ele era um pretendente, mas cessou seus ataques uma vez que seu eu mais antigo confirmou sua identidade falando o nome que sua mãe lhe daria antes de enlouquecer: Dione. Depois, o rei Thanos revelou o que o motivou a trazer seu futuro mais jovem para o futuro: ele havia perdido a Morte e precisava de ajuda para encontrá-la. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes De longe, o mais forte e mais poderoso Titã Eterno, Thanos é um mutante super-humano cujo corpo enorme nasceu com a capacidade de sintetizar energia cósmica para certos usos pessoais. Thanos aumentou seu poder através de amplificação biônica, melhorias místicas e como resultado de ser revivido pela própria Morte. Inteligência Super-Humana: Possivelmente a habilidade mais perigosa de Thanos é sua mente. O intelecto de Thanos é dedicado a aumentar seu próprio poder e a aniquilar toda a vida. Thanos é um gênio em virtualmente todos os campos conhecidos da ciência avançada e criou tecnologia muito superior a ciência contemporânea da Terra. Ele também já mostrou se adaptar rapidamente a novas situações de batalha, como mostrado em sua luta contra o Campeão do Universo, que o superava fisicamente e o qual ele venceu se esquivando dele e o acertando com ataques de energia e o engando a destruir o planeta aonde eles se enfrentavam. Thanos comentou que, comparado a si mesmo, a inteligência de Bruce Banner é apenas grande para os padrões da Terra. Força Super-Humana: Thanos possui vasta força sobre-humana, cujos limites não são conhecidos. A Morte aumentou sua força além dos seus limites originais para níveis que rivalizam ou superam os dos mais fortes dos Eternos. A força de Thanos é tão vasta que ele destruiu planetas inteiras com a simples força de seus golpes. Ele se provou capaz de enfrentar Thor até mesmo quando ele possuía a Joia do Poder. Sua força é tão vasta que ele foi capaz de facilmente derrotar seres como o Surfista Prateado, socar o Hulk para longe, subjugar fisicamente com facilidade o Bill Raio Beta e Ronan, o Acusador (bem como casualmente quebrar a Arma Universal de Ronan) e, a mais impressionante, lutar contra o poderoso Tyrant, embora ele estivesse sendo fortalecido por uma fonte de poder externa. Thanos também pode aumentar sua força com a sua energia cósmica, quando necessário. Velocidade Super-Humana: Apesar de sua massa muscular enorme, Thanos é capaz de correr se mover a velocidades maiores do que os melhores atletas humanos. Vigor Super-Humano: A musculatura de Thanos produz quase nenhuma toxina de fadiga durante atividades físicas. Como resultado, ele tem resistência quase super-humana em todas as atividades físicas. Quase Invulnerabilidade: Antes de sua "morte", Thanos possuía um grau impressionante de resistência a danos físicos, até mesmo comparado aos outros Eternos. Após sua ressurreição, a Morte aumentou suas habilidades para que pudesse resistir a ferimentos de níveis muito maiores e o tornando quase invulnerável. Ele resistiu ataques a queima-roupa fortes o suficiente para destruir planetas sem sofrer qualquer dano. Ele resistiu a rajadas do Surfista Prateado saindo ileso. Ele resistiu a uma surra do Thor enfurecido, o qual estava empunhando a Joia do Poder, ficando apenas com o nariz sangrando. Ele possui uma incrível resistência que ele mostrou ser capaz de sobreviver a rajadas a queima-roupa de Odin e Galactus. Thanos recentemente resistiu a três gritos completos do Raio Negro, um deles a queima-roupa sem causar nenhum dano significativo. Ele também sobreviveu ser submetido a uma singularidade artificial. Imortalidade: Thanos, como todos os Eternos, é imortal no senso de que é imune a todas as doenças e infeções conhecidas, e é imune aos efeitos da idade. Thanos foi anteriormente banido pela própria Morte de entrar em seu reino, dando a ele verdadeira imortalidade. Não importa a gravidade do dano, Thanos é incapaz de morrer e se recupera completamente. Esse banimento da Morte já foi removido. *''Fator de Cura Acelerado:'' Apesar de sua extraordinária resistência, é possível ferir Thanos. No entanto, como todos os Eternos, Thanos é capaz de regenerar o tecido danificado com uma velocidade muito maior e eficaz que qualquer humano. Seus poderes de cura não são tão desenvolvidos como os de alguns Eternos. Alguns Eternos são capazes de regenerar qualquer tecido destruído. Dado as circunstâncias de sua última morte, aonde seu coração foi arrancado, Thanos não pode regenerar órgãos que estão faltando. Agilidade Super-Humana: Apesar de seu grande tamanho, a agilidade e a coordenação corporal de Thanos são reforçadas a níveis que estão além dos limites físicos do melhor atleta humano. Sua agilidade é aproximadamente parecida com as de um Eterno normal. Reflexos Super-Humanos: O tempo de reação de Thanos é melhorado ao nível que está além dos limites naturais físicos do melhor atleta humano. Como sua agilidade, os seus reflexos estão na média para um Eterno. Controle e Manipulação de Energia: Thanos demonstrou grande versatilidade no uso de sus habilidades de projeção de energia. Ele demonstrou a habilidade de projetar energia pura como uma força de concussão, energia "magnética", raios de calor infravermelhos de seus olhos e raios disruptores, golpeando alvos separados com suas rajadas óticas, bem como usar a sua conexão mental com sua cadeira tecno-mística para formar escudos incrivelmente poderosos, barreiras e campos de força. A exata extensão das habilidades de projeção de energia de Thanos são desconhecidas, mas suas rajadas foram capazes de deixar seres como Thor e o Hulk inconscientes. Ele também foi capaz de danificar levemente a armadura de Galactus e derrubar o Devorador de Mundos. Colaborando com o Intermediário, Thanos conseguiu o libertar da prisão do Mestre Ordem e Lorde Caos. Tem sido especulado que a natureza da energia cósmica de Thanos pode ser de natureza mística. Telepatia: Thanos possui habilidades psíquicas. Sua mente é invulnerável a maioria dos ataques psíquicos. Thanos demonstrou a habilidade de se defender contra ataques psíquicos da Serpente da Lua e da Mantis. Ele também deixou um dos Sacerdotes de Pama insano com um gesto e conseguiu fazer o Hulk atacar os seus amigos Vingadores. Controle e Manipulação de Matéria: Thanos demonstrou uma certa capacidade de manipular matéria em nível atômico, similar a outros Eternos nascidos na Terra. Em uma ocasião, ele transformou o Skrull Skragg em pedra. Lançar Maldições: Thanos parecer ser pelo menos parcialmente talentoso com magia, como evidência ele ter amaldiçoado Deadpool para que o mesmo seja incapaz de morrer. Voo: Após sua luta contra o Senhor das Estrelas empunhando a Gema Mandalay, Thanos mostrou ser capaz de voar com propulsão própria. Se ele adquiriu essa habilidade recentemente ou se ele usa algum equipamento técnico ainda não foi revelado. Teletransporte: Thanos pode se teletransportar através de distâncias desconhecidas graças a sua conexão com a sua cadeira de transporte tecno-mística. Quando preso no espaço com Terraxia, ele não pode voar, nem se teletransportar, presumivelmente porque sua cadeira foi destruída na luta de antes. Habilidades Habilidade de Combate:Antes de destruir Titã, Thanos passou simplesmente 80 anos aprimorando suas habilidades de combate nas regiões mais perigosas do universo, como indica o site Thanos, the mad titan. É ainda um feito de sua parte, ter cuidado pessoalmente do treinamento de Gamora nas artes marciais mais eficientes de toda a realidade para que ela se tornasse a mulher mais perigosa do universo. Thanos, em combate, une suas habilidades de exímio estrategista (para não dizer de maior estrategista do universo) e suas habilidades, tornando-se um oponente extremamente perigoso… apesar de se expor pouco fisicamente, Thanos gosta de treinos e combates, mesmo que por diversão, e veremos alguns de seus feitos nessa área. O que valoriza ainda mais o feito é o fato do Drax ter tombado com um ataque e o Surfista com apenas dois, enquanto Thanos levou a luta sozinho. Nas próprias palavras de Warlock: "o limite de Thanos ainda está para ser testado". Resistência:A resistência física é provavelmente a maior característica de Thanos e aqui temos sua mais vasta gama de feitos. Em combates físicos nunca sofreu mais do que ferimentos superficiais, mesmo ao enfrentar verdadeiros Deuses e Entidades como Odin, Galactus, e Tyrant. Demonstrou também espantosas capacidades de renegeração em seus combates mais árduos. O Marvel Directory indica: "Sua pele é quase invulnerável, particularmente contra calor, frio, eletricidade, radiação, toxinas, envelhecimento e doenças, e ele pode sobreviver indefinidamente sem comida ou água inclusive antes de ter sido amaldiçoado pela Morte e se tornado imortal." Esse é um detalhe importante: Thanos foi amaldiçoado pela Morte em Cosmic Powers unlimited # 1, e banido para sempre de seu reino. Ou seja: caso viesse a ser morto, Thanos instantaneamente voltaria à vida. Apesar da reconciliação entre ambos em Fim do Universo, nada foi dito sobre a maldição ser retirada: presumidamente, ele permanece imortal. Além disso, todos os Eternos têm total controle sobre as suas moléculas e processos corpóreos, assim sendo, ele possui resistência contra alterações e manipulações moleculares, como veremos. Existe alguma discussão em cima dessas manchas de sangue. Certas pessoas acreditam que se tratam de ferimentos de Thanos. Pelo desenho e a sequência da história, eu acredito que o sangue pertence aos Skrulls que Thanos assassinou ao invadir a nave deles. Até porque ele nao demonstra nenhum ferimento em sua pele, e pelo formato em "flor" da mancha, ela parece ter se espalhado em sua pele após impacto, e não ter saido de seu próprio corpo. Mas ambas as hipóteses são aceitáveis. Aqui, Thanos faz uma viagem por míriades de dimensões fatal para qualquer ser, onde sofre alterações de realidade, tendo seu corpo derretido, despedaçado, congelado, mas sempre retornando à sua forma original. Ele afirma ser único em qualquer realidade e imutável. No original "I always stay true to myself". Demonstra que a realidade tem um efeito ínfimo em seu corpo. Nível de Força Alguns argumentam que, por faltarem feitos mais "plásticos" do tipo erguer montanhas ou amassar espaçonaves, Thanos está em um nível mediano próximo ao Coisa clássico. Isso é um erro. Thanos é o tipo de personagem que devido a sua pragmaticidade não vai sair carregando grandes pesos nas costas ou arremessar prédios em lutas. Seria como o Hulk selvagem preferir resolver as coisas na conversa: não faz parte do seu perfil. Porém, exemplos não faltam de Thanos entrando em combates físicos, por treino, puro entretenimento, ou alguns raros casos de necessidade, e demonstrando níveis elevadíssimos de força. A Marvel a estipula em sua antiga enciclopédia como classe 100 (isso considerando o Pré Morte) e 11/12 na escala do site Immortal Thor. Toma como base seus confrontos diretos encarando caras como Thor e Coisa ao mesmo tempo. Consideremos que este nível só veio a aumentar desde então com os boosts, e aí vão alguns feitos que provam o nível de força bruta de Thanos, um dos maiores do UM. São dados do Marvel Directory: a fúria do poder aumenta em torno de dez vezes a força de Thor. A joia do poder duplica o poder físico do usuário e o torna imbatível fisicamente (reparem que ele não se fere e não se cansa). Ou seja, estipula-se que Thor estava cerca de 20 VEZES MAIS FORTE neste confronto. Os fatos: nessa saga "Blood and Thunder", Thor, em berserk e posteriormente munido da joia (após vencer o Drax), derrota um combinado da Guarda do Infinito, Surfista Prateado e Dr. Estranho. Pip decide então teleportá-lo à nave de Thanos para que o titã o detenha. No final das contas, depois de trocar uns golpes e começar a se ferir, ele o prende em um bloco de força com uma arma que inventou. Fraqueza PERSONALIDADE E APARÊNCIA Personalidade *Niilista, deseja a destruição de tudo que existe. *Ambicioso, busca eternamente pelo poder, não se sentindo satisfeito quando finalmente o conquista, buscando sempre mais. Aparência Corpo Musculoso, pele roxa, com protuberâncias no queixo, olhos vermelhos sem pupilas visiveis, não possui cabelo nem pelos. NOTAS * Embora seja um Eterno, a Síndrome de Deviante com a qual ele nasceu faz com que ele se pareça mais com um Deviante. * Uma vez por ano, Thanos e seu irmão Eros fazem uma trégua e se reúnem para trocar presentes. * O editor executivo da Marvel, Tom Brevoort, afirmou que "Universo Marvel: O Fim" (incluindo o "Coração do Infinito") de maneira alguma fazem parte da continuidade oficial da Marvel. Curiosidade * O Nome de Thanos vêm da personificação Grega da morte, Thanatos. LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Marvel Wiki: http://pt-br.marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Thanos_(Terra-616) *Protocolos Marvel: https://protocolosmarvel.wordpress.com/2011/02/11/thanos/ Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Seres Cósmicos Categoria:Teletransporte Categoria:Mágicos Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Telecinéticos Categoria:Força Incalculável Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Manipulação de Energia Categoria:Múltiplas Formas de Manipulação de Energia Categoria:Manipulação de Matéria Categoria:Transmutação Categoria:Lordes da Guerra Categoria:Regeneração Categoria:Vôo Categoria:Líderes Categoria:Explosões Ópticas